


Horror Avatar Malfunction

by PaperFox19



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: Anthromorph, Furry, M/M, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the latest avatar system malfunction the classes’ avatars have become very monstrous. Yuuji takes advantage of things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Avatar Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Yoshii didn’t understand, they had a teacher approve the field and he had summoned his avatar. Instead of his little chibi avatar he instead got a full grown avatar with a detachable head. His avatar was the headless horseman.

The guys saw this and were quite surprised, Yuuji figured it was another malfunction, no doubt from the recent “upgrade” to the system. He noticed the head was staring at him and he couldn’t stop a very pervy idea from entering his mind.

When the girls arrived they freaked out seeing the monster form, and slapped the avatar’s face dealing the same pain to Yoshii. The boys decided to see if their avatars were messed up to, Kouta’s being the perverted blood seeking vampire, Hideyoshi’s was the demon cat girl?boy? who knows, Yuuji’s was a shirtless version of himself with pointy ears.

With everyone curious about their new forms, Yuuji grabbed the horseman’s head and spun it on his finger like a ball. His avatar saw this and transformed into a red furred werewolf! The girls screamed and passed out, they didn’t handle monsters to well. In the chaos Yuuji put his plan into action and whisked Yoshii’s avatar away, he left his own avatar behind, and as luck would have it, the other avatars started acting crazy becoming the ultimate distraction.

He took the horseman avatar to the nearest bathroom and quickly locked the door. “Now let’s see this big swinging sword of yours,” he said expecting the avatar to be small, the pants came down and Yuuji gasped seeing the huge 9 inch pecker, his crotch was smooth and hairless with his tip cut, he gulped. “Alright then,” Yuuji stripped off his clothing revealing his own 6 inch manhood.

The horseman was pushed onto his back, and he was grabbed by the red head and worked into an aroused state. The head blushed and moaned and the armor clad sprite trembled in pleasure. It seemed he could not move or speak, which was good he didn’t want anyone to come in from hearing the moans. Once he was warmed he went to the sink and covered his hand in some lotion. He slathered the monster and straddled him. “I am gonna have my fun and Akihisa will never be the wiser!” he fingered himself to get himself ready for the huge tool.

Meanwhile…

It seems Yuuji’s avatar had the same attraction towards Yoshii as his master did, he tied up the others and went after him. He shredded Yoshii’s clothing, he exposed the boy’s hard length, all of Yuuji’s teasing and touch was transmitted to Yoshii making him hard as a rock, but he wanted something else. He rolled him over and raised his ass up, seeing his sexy ass kept him in his wolf like state.

He spread the boy’s cheeks and marveled at his cute virgin pucker, licking his muzzle he dove in happily lapping at him earning a surprised moan from him. His cries grew into pleasure moans as that long wolf tongue plundered him, he tried to get away but the werewolf pulled him back and thrust his wet muscle deeper.

Back with Yuuji

The red head had finished his prepping, getting his ass nice and wet, he removed his fingers and slowly sank down onto the massive dick, he groaned as he was stretched wide. The manhood felt so good, sinking deeper and deeper, it rubbed his inner walls with such a glorious friction, he had to grab the base of his cock to keep himself from cumming.

When he was fully seated on the horseman he grabbed the head and brought it to his crotch, he opened his mouth and took Yuuji’s cock in and started sucking on him. He could fit Yuuji perfectly in his mouth and he licked the underside of his length happily. The red head shuddered and began bouncing up and down on the massive cock all the while working the head over his own hardness.

Fisting the thick mane of hair, he moaned Yoshii’s name. “You idiot, you fucking idiot Yoshii!” he started grinding harder moaning as the manhood inside him rubbed his sweet bundle of nerves, and the head eagerly sucked and licked him. “Oh yeah, oh yeah fuck!!” he forced his cock as deep as it would go and came the head swallowing all his seed.

He feels a pulse inside him and the arousal inside him goes soft. “Yeah I should have known your not real so you can’t fill me up with cum,” he said in disappointment. Rising from the spent length he looked at the mess on the floor. The avatar cleaned it up, and Yuuji hugged himself. ‘I thought this would be a good idea but, it’s not the real thing. I want to hear the idiot moan my name, I want to feel him cum inside me, I want to see his stupid face when he swallows my seed, I want him!’

A pair of strong arms embraced him, the head was back on the suit of armor. He looked at the monster in surprise. He held Yuuji lovingly and not caring about his nudity he scooped him up and carried him back to the class room! “Gah put me down you idiot!” He tried to escape but in his naked position he was stuck.

They broke into the room and Yuuji gasped seeing his avatar fucking Yoshii like a wild beast that he is, and now the boy was loving it! He was moaning Yuuji’s name as he was fucked wildly, there was a puddle of cum beneath him no doubt from the release he gained from his avatar. The werewolf grunted as it found its release but nothing came out. Yuuji's werewolf avatar had a mirror version of his own dick, but in his werewolf form was just a bit thicker. He pulled his soft cock out of his abused hole.

“Dude, you are a major pervert!” he panted out.

“Sorry man,” Yuuji responded. “You guys do know your lost your virginities to your avatars right?” Hideyoshi said and the two blushed. The headless horseman dropped Yuuji next to Yoshii and the two monster avatars began to make out. They felt their cocks get hard as their monster counterparts turned them on, Yoshii climbed on top of him and they started their own make out session grinding their manhoods together. “Yoshii!”

“Yuuji!”

“We are still here you know!” Hideyoshi snapped but Kouta covered his mouth with one hand and began taking pictures with the other. The Horror Avatar Photoset was his biggest sale yet.

End


End file.
